X-men: a new type of mutant
by Lyvellan Hawke
Summary: So here is my latest story, which is a take on the classic X-men story, with my own creations along with previously established characters. The writing style may be a bit rough, so please bare with me, I'm still new to this. But I hope you enjoy it! The main character is Jayce, and turns out he's a mutant! But is that all he is?


X-Men: A whole new type of Mutant

Jordan Wilson

The sounds of footsteps echo throughout the hall followed by a storm of insults.

"Shit, not again. Why do they always have to fight?" the young boy Jayce whispered to himself as he was cowering in his room.

His parents were fighting again, they always seemed to fight now days ever since Jayce's dad lost his job and started drinking again. The screams of hatred seeped through Jayce's walls and it took all the strength he had in him to get up and open the door.

"Get back here Emily and listen to me!"

"Not when you're going to act like this, and especially not when you're drunk! I mean look at yourself Ed, you're a disgrace to this family and I've had enough of it!"

"Enough of it? You haven't seen anything yet, and I'm the disgrace? More like I'm done pretending to be happy being stuck with you, I know you slept with your boss Arthur! How do you think Jayce would feel to find his mother is a whore?"

Hearing enough of the constant bickering, Jayce walked out of his room and towards the spewing of hatred emanating from the living room. The first thing he saw was the news covering some story about yet another mutant "terrorist". He didn't see anything wrong with mutants like the X-men, because they're only trying to do good deeds. The story was saying how all mutants need to be turned into the MRD (Mutant Response Division). That's probably what started this fight. Jayce's dad hated all mutants, even ones like Wolverine who happened to be Jayce's hero. His mom on the other hand is more inclined to be more supportive, especially since her sister had been one.

"Don't you dare bring Jayce into this! You couldn't care less about that boy and you know it! You haven't done a thing except terrorize him and this family."

Not wanting to further irritate the situation Jayce slowly backed out down the hallway. It would have worked if it wasn't for newly bought vase that Jayce had forgotten. Jayce had accidently bumped into the vase and watched helplessly as it crashed onto the floor making a thundering boom.

"Shit! That really hurt." Jayce yelled in pain.

Realizing his son had heard the whole thing, Jayce's father yelled at to him to get in the living room.

"Jayce you get your ungrateful ass in here right now."

Afraid to anger him anymore Jayce fearfully slinked into the living room filled with pictures of what looked to be a happy family, but he knew that was a lie. Looking at his parents Jayce quickly realized that this wasn't just another argument. He could see the swelling on his mother's once rose-colored lips. He could see the marks of pain in the forms of bruises on her cheeks. Seeing this Jayce had enough.

"How could you hit her?! She's your wife for Pete's' sake you insufferable bastard! I'm calling the police and having you arrested."

"The hell you are boy, and what all of a sudden gave you the balls to stand up to me? Think you're some kind of man now since it's your 16th birthday? That means nothing, just like you and your cheater of a mom."

"She didn't do anything to cheat on you, even if she had it's not like you would actually notice since all you do is drink and smoke with your buddies."

"Honey please don't talk to your father like that, you know that just makes him angrier, and Ed please honey calm down you're scaring us."

"Why shouldn't I mom, he's done nothing for us except bully me and hit you! Aren't you tired of it?! Besides we all know he's not my biological father."

"Why you little shit!"

Suddenly Jayce's father charged at him and tackled him onto the wood oak floor. Landing with a thump, Jayce hit his head on the ground and could barely move. When he opened his eyes all he saw was his dads fist flying at him. Again and again Jayce felt the weight and strength of his father's fist make contact, which was until Jayce's mom flung herself at his dad in an attempt to save her son. Now completely enraged and out of control Jayce's dad swung around and grabbed his wife by the throat.

"I'm going to kill you I promise you that. You are the absolute worse mother I have ever seen and you don't even deserve to be treated like a person." Jayce's father yelled as he was tightening his fist around his mom's throat.

Seeing the life getting choked out of his mother's eyes, Jayce couldn't do anything but just there slowly bleeding to death from his busted lip and broken nose. The all of a sudden Jayce's mom had stopped moving and her once turquoise eyes seemed to be drained of color. His father looked down at his wife and son and started to slowly realize what he had done, he just sank to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"You bastard you killed her! You killed my mother, how could you?! I'm going to get you for this!"

With anger swelling in his chest Jayce reached out his hand as if to choke the life out his dad on his own, then something strange started to happen. The shadows being casted on the wall by the lamp began to move. They slowly slithered down the wall until every shadow seemed to be in a collective puddle, without even thinking Jayce muttered the words

"Attack him!"

And an image of a mass hoard of snakes popped into his mind, opening up his eyes Jayce noticed the shadows began to move again. Only this time they all seemed to look like snakes about to pounce on their prey, and in a single moment the shadow snakes leapt at Jayce's dad and began to bite him wherever they could, they did this until he stopped moving. The shadows than dissipated and returned to their normal spot. Having felt all the energy in him being drained, Jayce passed out.

He woke up later in a strange car, looking around Jayce saw a man that was roughly middle aged, soft brown hair and a wicked pair of glasses. Next to him Jayce saw yet another middle aged adult, only this time it was a tall and beautiful red head. Noticing their passenger had woken up the red head turned to Jayce and said

"Look I know you're scared, but we aren't here to hurt you. I'm Jean and this is Scott. We're your friends."

"But, my mom. And my dad, oh god I killed him! Are you taking me to jail? Please don't I can't survive there!"

"Jayce everything is alright, no we aren't taking you to prison. We haven't left your driveway yet. Our boss is in there talking to your mother, who is fine by the way. A little bruised up, but fine nonetheless. Your dad isn't dead either, just passed out and in the hospital from an abundance of snake bites."

"So that was real then, those shadows really did attack my dad. Wait what do you mean your boss is talking to my mom? I want to see her now!"

"That's not a good idea kid, you're still unstable and we don't want you to be set off."

"Scott calm down, he'll be fine."

Jean then got out of the car and opened Jayce's door. Jayce immediately rushed through his house into the living room, in which he expected to see the mess that was left behind. However the room was cleaner than it has ever been, thinking how odd that was Jayce looked over at his mom and cried.

"Mom? Is that really you?"

"Yes Jayce, it's really me. Oh honey I'm so proud of you for trying to protect me."

"I thought you died! I thought I killed dad, mom what's going on?"

"Honey I'm alright, a bit shaken up, but alright. Now as to what happened last night I think our new friend here can explain better than I could."


End file.
